Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission
Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ ビクトリーミッション) is a spin-off manga created by Toyotarō, and based on the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. It debuted in the November 2012 edition of V-Jump, the release date of which was October 20, 2012. Summary Introduction (chapters 1-3) The first chapter, entitled "The fiendish Baby Janemba", follows the mascot Beat as he leaves Satan City Primary School. He rushes to an arcade to play Dragon Ball Heroes. The Capsule Corporation battle guide Sora tells him to try Galaxy Mission 4. The boy is confident and says no matter who the opponent is, be it Frieza or Cell, he will defeat them. Sora then sends the boy into the game itself. Beat arrives in a time period unknown, where he joins a team composed of Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan and Goten. The evil Baby Janemba then appears. The boy asks who this character is, and Sora tells him that it is the result of Baby infecting the pure evil being Janemba. The two page chapter ends when Beat, Gohan, and Goten turn Super Saiyans and Trunks and Gogeta turn Super Saiyan 3 while rushing towards Baby Janemba. In the second chapter, "Bursting Forth!! Super Ability!!", Beat faces Baby Vegeta with the help of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and Pan. Sora tells the boy about the summoning cards, so Beat uses one to summon Luud. Luud fires his Crimson Scream at Baby Vegeta, but after the smoke clears, Baby Vegeta is still standing and an image of Super Baby Vegeta appears behind him. The third chapter, "The Mightiest Heroine, Note!!", continues on where the previous chapter left off. Beat is defeated by Baby Vegeta. Note witnesses Beat's match and she later has a friendly Dragon Ball Heroes battle with Beat. She has Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, and Android 18 with her, while Beat has Cooler, Frieza, GT Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to Super Saiyan 4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha. First Tournament (chapters 4-8) In the fourth chapter, "A Rival Appears?!" (ライバル出現!?), after learning from Sora that Beat has never been a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament, Note brings him to the Satan Mall, and in the Heroes Stadium. A tournament between begins with 16 contestants, among them the Hero, Yoshito-kun, Kajika, Isaza, Donko, Haya, Froze, Erito, Ackman and Tenshi. Beat has to battle the commentator Yoshito-kun himself for his first match in a tournament. Yoshito-kun uses his Satan Deck (Majin Elite, Majin Buu, Mr. Satan, and GT Mr. Satan) and Beat has Cooler, Frieza, Super Saiyan GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to the robot and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Yoshito-kun congratulates Beat for his victory. The Saiyan Elite also wins his match. In the fifth chapter, "The Last Spot For the Finals" (決勝戦最後のイス), Beat wins his match in the tournament and moves on to the finals. Erito congratulates him, while Note berates him because his Charge Impact is too weak. Next up is Erito versus Froze. Erito's team consists of him and Super Saiyan 3 characters (Goku, Gotenks, Vegeta, GT Trunks), while Froze has Chilled, King Cold, Super Sigma, and a Golden Great Ape. Despite turning into a Super Saiyan in the match, the Saiyan Elite is crushed. With this, the final battle will take place in the Heroes Stadium between Beat and Froze. The final match begins in chapter 6, "Clash! Beat vs. Froze" (激突！ビートVSフローズ). Froze swaps up his deck almost completely, now using Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin with his avatar, while Beat wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in. Forte shows up and mutters that Beat is going to lose. Beat does not recognize the girl, though. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit, Forte gives some backstory on Froze: Froze became Forte's area representative in the last year's preliminary, she was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. Just then, Froze draws a "Z" in the sky using a Card Action Ability: Z for his characters to perform a Combined Energy Wave attack. In chapter 7, "The Direction of Victory" (勝利のゆくえ), Froze's characters all fire their Energy Waves at once and Beat takes everything, including the Dragon Fist, head-on. His clothes are torn up, but he still has 600 HP. He goes Super Saiyan and, reacting to his remaining HP, "revived strong foes" are activated. Despite the risk, Beat is going all-out. Froze comes in on the attack, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku blocks him. Both of their Charge Impacts were perfect, so it is a tie. Froze continues on the attack, but finally is stopped in his tracks by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who hits back with a 10x Kamehameha. Froze, however, has an ace up his sleeve: a "Revival Chance" is activated, which Froze equips with "Galaxy Parts". Froze is able to accomplish this because of his "Hero Robo Skill". Froze creates a Death Ball to fire at Beat, all the while yelling “IT HURT!” Beat martyrs himself tragically to save his friends. Froze uses "Charge Action Ability: Burst" and it is a KO. Beat has lost. In chapter 8, "Froze's Secret" (フローズの秘密), the girls say it is too bad Beat lost but his opponent was a battle machine with no emotion whatsoever. Beat reflects to himself that it is not true: he saw him smile. Since she is there, Forte challenges Note to a duel. They go against each other until their machine is accidentally unplugged by Froze, who is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. The bullies are unmoved, and their apparent leader gloats over his ultimate rare Beerus card, which makes all other cards worthless to him. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. Beat hands Froze's cards back to him, saying he now understands why he could not win against him. Just then, Froze's parents show up and Froze departs. Beat says he will get stronger so they should battle again. Bonus chapter: "Battle of Gods" A single-page Victory Mission special tying in to the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and which published on March 21, 2013, in the May 2013 V-Jump issue. Beat and Note arrive at Capsule Corporation when Beerus begins his assault on the Z Fighters. They soon remark Goku watching with them from the sidelines, as they miss their chance for a cameo in the film. Second Tournament (chapters 9-15) Soon, a group of three characters using Androids as their avatars appear: Nimu, Genome, and Nico. In chapter 9, Tsumuri faces Nimu in the tournament going on in Satan City. He tries to win using a Super Saiyan 3 Broly card, but Nimu makes a counterattack using his Android 17/Android 18 card. After that, Tsumuri fuses with Piccolo and Nimu brings out Super Android 13. In chapter 10, Forte is put against Nico who says something that gets Forte upset wile battling and forces her to transform into a Super Saiyan in-game. The battles continue in chapters 11, 12, 13, and the Saiyan Berserker Basaku is put against the Namekian Berserker Kagyu, while Beat fights Erito. Meanwhile, an old man with a cowboy hat, Dr. Auto, is shown to have collected cracked Dragon Balls inside the Dragon Ball Heroes world. In chapter 14, "Shenron(?) appears!!", Beat defeats Erito, Kagyu defeats Basaku, Note defeats Poko, Froze defeats Mirego, Kabra defeats Viola, Nimu defeats Tsumuri, Nico defeats Forte, and their comrade Genome defeats Mizore. The Neko Majin Abra, who hangs atop Kabra's head, proves he can talk and use magic when he gets back at Kabra bad-mouthing him. He nearly blows his cover when doing this, as Note overhears. Luckily for him, Note merely thinks she heard Kabra being rude rather than Abra talking. The second round gets underway as Beat notices that the battle guide Sora is missing. The Battle Navigator Tsubasa and the Battle Princess Momo-chan look over the proceedings and comment on this being the world Sora was in. Round 2 is Kabra vs. Froze, Beat vs. Nimu, Note vs. Nico, and Kagyu vs. Genome. The battlefield activates unbidden and the four pairs begin their matches. Inside the Dragon Ball Heroes world, Dr. Auto calls forth Shenron on the cracked Dragon Balls. Smoke billows forth even in the normal world, drawing the attention of the Capsule Corporation engineer Yoshito-kun, who remarks this is "just as Sora said." The Android trio seem to understand what is going on, as a cigar-chomping dragon appears before Dr. Auto. In the 15th chapter, "Seven Evil Dragons", Dr. Auto has summoned the dragon Black Smoke Shenron inside the game world. Dr. Auto tells the dragon to hear his wish, but it instead tells him he will not listen to humans. As the dragon appears in front of the crowd outside the game as well, Battle Navigators Tsubasa and Momo-chan enter the game to intervene. In-game, Nimu and Nico receive instructions from Genome to head to where their grandfather Dr. Auto is because something is wrong, and Tsubasa and Momo-chan get the now opponentless Beat and Note to come with them. As the two new Navigators lead the main characters to the action, Tsubasa introduces himself as Sora's replacement, who came to Beat's world because Sora had to go back to his. Sora had constantly been pursuing this Dr. Auto, who, while conducting peaceful research, had also gathered the seven Dragon Balls in order to grant a wish of his. Note is shocked to learn that the Dragon Balls still exist, as they were said to have disappeared long ago. Momo-chan chimes in to explain that Dr. Auto secretly studied the time-space transmission apparatus of the Dragon Ball Heroes machine, and used it to go back into the past. However, the balls that he got are the ones from the very end, with cracks in them, and the dragon that emerges from the cracked Dragon Balls is not the wish-granting Shenron but the Black Smoke Dragon. As the old man begins to realize this dragon has no intention of granting his wish, his three grandchildren arrive. No sooner do they greet him, however, that the dragon raises a whirlwind, splitting into seven different dragons, each with a cracked Dragon Ball in its mouth, and three of which carry away Nimu, Nico, and Genome. Meanwhile, in another location in the game's world, Momo-chan comments dourly about the Shadow Dragons splitting up, while Note shouts about not understanding what is going on. Kagyu, Kabra, and Froze catch up with the others to ask what is going on, as well, so Tsubasa decides to tell them all. In the Victory Colosseum, the competitors defeated in the first round are uneasy, and Erito comments that something is amiss. Even the spectators seem to realize that something is up. Meanwhile, in the game's world, Tsubasa is telling everyone how Sora determined that the one to unleash the Evil Dragons in this world would be Dr. Auto. Momo-chan looks down at the old man, and adds, that is why Sora locked him inside this battlefield. At the present stage, the Evil Dragon's influence is confined to within the battlefield; the clouds covering the sky are proof that all the Dragon Ball Heroes battlefields, every Age and every Mission, are under the Evil Dragons' control. If they allow this to continue, the real world will eventually be encroached upon as well. If the Shadow Dragons are allowed to escape into the outside, it will mean not just the end of the world, but of the universe. Everyone is horrified at this, but Tsubasa tells them that they are all candidates for the mightiest hero discovered by Sora. Sora told them that the competitors at this tournament would surely save this world. For some reason, the Evil Dragons have appeared prior to the end of the tournament, but there is no doubt that the mightiest hero is among them. If they combine their strength, they will definitely be able to win. It is at that point that everyone realize Nimu, Nico, and Genome are missing. When the heroes arrive at his location in the game, Dr. Auto shouts to them that his three grandchildren have been kidnapped by the Shadow Dragons and begs for them to rescue them. As Nimu is spirited away by one of the Evil Dragons, his hair tie breaks loose, and he gets an evil look in his eyes. Bonus chapter: "Ultimate Victory Book" The "Ultimate Victory Book" is part of a special Adult Gotenks Ultimate Pack received by all those who sent in the entry form included in the October 2013 V-Jump issue and a ¥300 postal money-order. The pack was released to promote the Dragon Ball Heroes Jaaku Missions, which debuted on November 2013, and consists of three Dragon Ball Heroes cards (a Super Saiyan 4 transformation card for GT Goku, and Fusion cards for GT Trunks and GT Goten) and the Ultimate Victory Book which contains a special chapter that explains how adult Gotenks came to be. In the "Ultimate Victory Book" chapter, Black Smoke Shenron creates a shadow version of GT Goku to battle the heroes. GT Goku manages to defeat Note and hust as he is about to finish her, Froze counterattacks with an elbow smash to GT Goku's face. When Froze, Beat and Note are tied up in Black Smoke, Beat powers up, and a Super Saiyan 3 image appears behind him just as he manages to break free. Super Saiyan Beat, Super Saiyan Note, Froze, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku then use a team attack on GT Goku. Adult Gotenks comes to help the heroes and destroys the dragon with his Burning Kamehameha. Jaaku Missions (chapters 16-ongoing) In chapter 16, "Formed! The Dragon Ball Heroes!!" (結成！　ドラゴンボールヒーローズ！！), the heroes are transported back to the stadium, where a worried Yoshito-kun asks if they are all right and informs them that the tournament has been canceled and everyone else has been sent home due to the system being out of order. Dr. Auto apologizes about what he has inadvertently done. Tsubasa is concerned about their predicament: they have no time to lose, but as long as there is no reaction from the Dragon Orb he is holding, they will not know where the Evil Dragons are or be able to rescue Dr. Auto's grandchildren. Note wants to know if it is true that the real world is in danger, and Momoko-chan explains that if the Evil Dragons appear in the real world, there will be no way for them to win. They must end it while they are still confined to the battlefields, or else the lives of the people in the real world and the whole universe itself will be in danger. Tsubasa asks them to decide for themselves whether they will fight together in order to save the world. Note feels put-upon to be asked something like that so abruptly, but Froze immediately volunteers. Kagyu confirms with Tsubasa that their power is needed to defeat the Evil Dragons, and then decides he will fight as well if his strength will be of use to others. Faced with Kagyu's good nature, Note decides to commit as well. After all, those Dragons make her angry, she was supposed to win, but now the whole tournament has gone to waste. She wants to hurry up and get the tournament started up again. Abra volunteers on Kabra's behalf, and so Kabra finds himself accepted before he can make a decision. Abra telepathically tells him to read the situation already. Momoko-chan welcomes him, and he smiles nervously, accepting his lot. Tsubasa asks about Beat, but he does not give an answer. Yoshito-kun suggests that they all take some time to think about this, as they may be in for a long battle. The next day, as Beat and Note leave school, Beat comments on the dark clouds, wondering if they are due to the Evil Dragons' influence. Note seeks to reassure him, saying that she is pretty scared despite volunteering. She does not get what the adults are thinking, telling them they have to fight to save the world. Normally, she would not accept such an outrageous story, but the Dragon Balls really existed. The Evil Dragons may have come out because the Shenron granted too many wishes, but she thinks there were people who made righteous wishes among them. This means that the world they live in now is a future that was saved by someone else. Thinking about it that way, it is now their turn to save the world. She knows Beat is worried, but now their strength is needed to. Actually, Beat is not worried at all. He does not know about the "whole world in a bind" or "dangerous battle" thing, but if everyone is in trouble, of course he will fight together with his friends to save them. But the problem is Beat's mother who is absolutely against what she sees as an excuse for him to go off and play video games all night instead of studying (similar to what Chi-Chi thought for her son Gohan). She will not be taken in by a story like the one Beat is earnestly, but ham-handedly, trying to explain to her. Beat's grandfather (bearing some similarity to the elder Gohan), smokes his pipe and watches as his mother shouts that he made a promise to lead a proper lifestyle, she will absolutely not allow him to put games ahead of his schooling. Beat protests that this is about more than games now, but Note cuts in and spins a story about how it is like a camp to help improve their skills, along with studying. From his chair, Beat's grandfather clears his pipe and tells his mother to let him go. Beat at least knows the difference between right and wrong, and appears there are some circumstances involved. His one request is that once Beat sets his mind on something, he see it through to the end and must not lose. Beat thanks his grandfather. And so, Beat and the others gather once again at the Heroes Laboratory. It is a dangerous battle with the fate of the world on the line, but not a singe person ran away. Perhaps they realized that Dragon Ball Heroes is not a mere game, and perhaps they had sensed that a day like this would come sooner or later. As they are transported into the game world once again, Tsubasa says they need to decide on a name for the team. "Isn't it obvious?", asks Yoshito-kun, they are the "Dragon Ball Heroes." In the 16-page chapter 17, "Disciples of Evil" (邪悪の使徒), Beat and Note lay waste to General Blue and the Pirate Robot in a simulation observed by the others. Yoshito-kun and Momo-chan are impressed by how accustomed they have become to the system, while Beat feels like he is very close to getting a handle on something. Unfortunately, as Kagyu observes, all they can do is run simulations and wait until the Dragon Orb reacts in order to find the Shadow Dragons. As though on cue, the Dragon Orb suddenly goes off. Tsubasa raises it to the view screen, which reveals five points across the globe. Yoshito-kun wonders if the three kidnapped competitors are somewhere among these locations. Tsubasa thinks so. Yoshito-kun recommends that they all go around to each spot as a group, even though it will take time, but Froze refuses: they do not have that kind of time. Tsubasa nervously confirms that this may indeed be the case. Note then suggests that the five of them split up and go to each location individually. Yoshito-kun does not think that is a good idea, but Froze points out that it is their only choice. Kagyu says to leave it to him; with the Hero Badges given to them by Yoshito-kun, they will be able to communicate from the other battlefields, and with the Network Matching system, they will be able to rush to one another's location if need be. When Note says not to worry since the five of them have never known defeat in their simulations Beat points out that one of them has not come back from his simulation yet, Kabra. They find him and see he has lost, again, to the fused Pilaf Machine. He suddenly notices everyone watching him, and reacts cluelessly to their less-than-pleased expressions. With that, Tsubasa prepares to send them each off to a different Age, where an Evil Dragon may be waiting for them. Defeating the Evil Dragons would be the ideal, but their mission's priority for now is to rescue Nimu, Nico, and Genome. Yoshito-kun gives them extra badges if they should find one of the three, since they are fellow Heroes. With that, the Time-Space Transfer Apparatus is activated, and the five of them are off. Just as they are about to teleport off, a capsule is now ready and Tsubasa quickly tosses it to Beat. Yoshito-kun and Momo-chan are puzzled. When he arrives at the battlefield, Beat is caught off-guard at it being over the ocean, barely avoiding plunging into the water below. He is immediately greeted by Nimu, who appears behind him. Beat explains that he has come to rescue him, and that they should come back, but Nimu does not understand why he should need rescuing. He says that it is not an Evil Dragon but Shenron who gave him his power, the Six-Star Shenron: Oceanus Shenron who, at this words, an image of appears on the cracked Dragon Ball on his forehead. As Beat recoils in shock, Nimu sends out his cards: Android 17, Hell Fighter 17, Semi-Perfect Cell, and Super Android 13, and demands that Beat take out his deck, as well because he will lose if he goes it alone. Elsewhere, Kabra and Abra arrive at a desolate battlefield, scarred as though it has already seen a great battle. As Kabra wonders to himself where he is, the Majin Berserker appears and tells him it is the Sacred World of the Kais of long ago. The Majin Berserker introduces himself as Salaga, and says that he must be Nobra. Kabra angrily corrects him. Salaga asks him if he likes the place, but Kabra just wants to know why it is so beat-up if it is really the Sacred World of the Kais. Salaga is surprised he, a Majin user, does not know: this was the place where, long ago, the Supreme Kais fought with Kid Buu and lost. In other words, it is like the place where Majin began; the perfect Age for two Majin avatars to fight it out. Kabra has no interest in fighting, since this is not really the time with everything that is going on. Abra recommends that Salaga go home, but he has no intention of doing so. As Abra chastises Kabra for slipping into an "I-want-to-go-home" rant, Salaga bring out his cards: Kid Buu, Piccolo, and two incarnations of Super Buu (base and Gohan absorbed). His headpiece then breaks to reveal the cracked Three-Star Dragon Ball, as it dawns on both Abra and Kabra that he is evil. Abra's banter from inside Kabra's headpiece has not escaped Salaga's notice, and he correctly identifies the cat as a Neko Majin. Abra retreats inside, as Salaga laughs maniacally. Meanwhile, Beat is trying to convince Nimu that they should not fight, while Nimu is annoyed at Beat's unwillingness and decides to use Super Android 13 to finish him off. Just then, Momo-chan contacts Beat to let him know that the same ki as the Evil Dragons is overflowing from Nimu. He might be under a Shadow Dragon's control. Yoshito-kun says that the badge he gave Beat will allow him to speak directly to Nimu's mind, so he needs to get the badge on Nimu to drive out the Shadow Dragon. But that is easier said than done; Tsubasa thinks they will have to aim for the instant after he is defeated, when he has depleted his ki. Seeing he has no choice, Beat resigns himself to fighting and holds out the capsule Tsubasa gave to him. Nimu activates Card Action Ability: Double to attack in tandem with Super Android 13. At Tsubasa's signal, Beat activates the capsule just as Nimu and Super Android 13 reach their target. There is a powerful explosion, and when the smoke clears, Super Android 13 has punched through what remains of Beat. Momo-chan screams, and Nimu seems amused at Beat's quick disappearance. However, Tsubasa urges them to look closer: it is only Beat's clothes. Just then, a huge column of water erupts from the sea, with Beat silhouetted inside. Beat has made his decision: if Nimu wants to fight that badly, then a fight is what he will get. Super Saiyan 2 Bardock, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Adult Gotenks, and GT Gohan emerge from the water in front of Beat. Nimu is pleased that Beat is now ready to fight, while Beat tells him not to understand: he is here to save him. But as the column of water recedes, Nimu is shocked at Beat's new appearance. If that is what it takes in order to wake him up, then Beat is going to defeat him. In the 15-page chapter 18, "It is Amazing! The Super Class Upgrade" (すごいぞ！超クラスアップ), Beat appears in a new outfit and tells Nimu to prepare himself. At the Heroes Lab, Tsubasa is happy that Beat made it in time. Momo-chan is confused, but Tsubasa reassures her: it is the latest evolved avatar form, a super class upgrade. Meanwhile, Beat and Bardock quickly turn into Super Saiyan 2 and start their assault on the team of the possessed Nimu, attacking Nimu and Semi-Perfect Cell. When sent underwater, the cracked Six-Star Ball briefly leaves from Nimu's body. While Nimu wonders what he has been doing, mad at Nimu, Oceanus Shenron briefly appears to threaten him, getting a stranglehold on him before the cracked Dragon Ball replaces itself between his eyes. With a maniacal grin, he bursts back up out of the water. He tells Beat that it is now his turn, but his manner of speaking is strange. It appears that the Dragon is now completely in control. He lets loose with the Whirlwind Spin, dishing out damage. At the Dragon Ball Heroes Lab, Yoshito-kun reports to Tsubasa that enough capsules are now ready for everyone. Tsubasa tells him to send them out, and Yoshito complies. Elsewhere, in the World Martial Arts Tournament stage, Kagyu notices the capsule appear above him and drop into his hand. Tsubasa explains to everyone from the lab that these are capsules they have developed to give them a super class-upgrade. They should absolutely use it before the battle. As Kagyu wonders at it, a possessed Basaku calls from behind him. Kagyu wonders why he is here, but Basaku says it should be obvious: it is time for their revenge match. Meanwhile, in the Big Gete Star stage, Froze is looking at his own capsule when he is called by name by the Frieza's race Elite Rezok, who has the Two-Star Dragon Ball on his forehead, saying they should get started. Froze claims was expecting a Shadow Dragon, but Rezok is unfazed by the dismissive comment and tells him not to be too selfish: he will kill him. Meanwhile, Salaga then begins battling against Kabra by knocking him down with a heavy punch and scares him by licking Abra. Salaga wonders whether the Neko Majin is just for decoration, and Kabra tells him hands off. Salaga is disappointed: Neko Majin are supposed to be considerably strong, but this one does not seem to be of any use. He then decides to aim the Neko Majin Abra and clicks his fingers to have Super Buu (who has now absorbed Piccolo) to attack. Super Buu (with Piccolo absorbed) uses the Mystic Attack to smash Kabra into the ground and steal Abra, and then throws Abra at high speed towards a rock outcropping. Before Abra can hit the rock, Kabra blasts off anger in his eyes, grabbing Abra in his arms and careening into the rocks himself saves him, taking on a new suit of armor in the process. Salaga begins laughing, and wonders what was up with him going out of his way to save a single Neko Majin. As the dust clears, Kabra says that there has been nothing good since they met: Abra is a loudmouth and talks out of turn, and Kabra liked being by himself to begin with. He does not need friends. Being disliked suited him, but he has changed since he met Abra. Salaga taunts him, saying he is not listening to this trip down memory lane. Kabra says that Abra has changed him, and that is why he will beat down anybody who hurts Abra. Abra perks up. He asks Kabra if that means that he saved him. Kabra agrees, and asks if he is all right. Abra is ecstatic, this marks his thousandth good deed, the curse is lifted. Abra lifts into the air and, in a puff of smoke, he transforms into a larger form, a Nako Majin V, shocking Salaga. It is time for his pet to enter the battle against Salaga and his team. Back over the ocean, Nimu sends Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 out, and they combine into Super 17. Beat's allies Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Adult Gotenks, and Super Saiyan GT Gohan are quickly knocked back and sent plummeting into the water below by Super 17. Nimu appears behind Super 17 with a cocky grin. Beat looks resigned: if it is like this, then it cannot be helped. He did not want to suddenly test it out in a real battle, but it looks like he has no choice to try "that transformation". Nimu is confused, but Beat lets out a scream, sending water into the air while, Bardock, Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks have all managed to come up on shore nearby. Elsewhere, the other fighters all [[Ki Sense|sense Beat's ki]] increasing, while Yoshito-kun, Tsubasa, and Momo-chan look on from the Heroes Lab. In a bright flash of light, Beat transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking both Oceanus Shenron from within the cracked Dragon Ball and the possessed Nimu. Beat then declares that he will be ending this in an instant. Bonus chapter: "Simulation" "Simulation" (シミュレーション) is a special chapter published in the December 2013 issue of Saikyō Jump. Beat fights against the Murasaki's Brothers in front of the Muscle Tower with Kid Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi in his team (the cards included as a bonus with the issue) and getting help from Note and Kabra as support characters through the new feature introduced in JM1. Timeline placement Victory Mission definitely takes place after the events of Dragon Ball GT and likely takes place during Goku Jr.'s lifetime, as Goku Jr.'s friend Puck appears to be one of Beat's classmates. Also, like in Goku Jr.'s time, the Dragon Balls have existed in the past but are now said to have disappeared long ago. In the 16th chapter, Note makes a reference to the wishes made by the Z Fighters in the past and says that the time they live in now is the future of a world that was saved by someone else (Goku) in the past. It is possible that the arcade battles in Victory Mission are part of the Pan Fighting Network program described in the backstory of the computer game Dragon Ball Online, meaning that Victory Mission takes place before the actual events of Dragon Ball Online. Trivia *Dub and Peter, the main characters of Akira Toriyama's manga Dub & Peter 1, make a cameo in the first chapter of this manga. Puck and his friends appear in chapter 3. Ackman and Tenshi from Go! Go! Ackman, and Kajika, Isaza, Donko, and Haya from Kajika make a cameo in the fourth chapter. Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter, in their Dr. Slump remake appearance. Jaco and Tights from Jaco the Galactic Patrolman make a cameo appearance as well in Victory Mission. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga